


Несправедливо

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Салемские истории [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ночью к профессору Генри Маккою наведывается в гости старая знакомая, чтобы кое о чём его попросить...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несправедливо

**Author's Note:**

> Навязчивая идея «если бы…». Если бы Ксавье был не колясочный, а ходячий, хромой и с тростью. Если бы действие перенести в наше время, а то написание фика по семидесятым – это почти исторический роман *facepalm*… Симпатии к Маккою, почётному Зелибобе всея школы. А, и щастья всем, даром, а если не сможете унести – так это ваши проблемы… =) 
> 
> Написано в настоящем времени, беты нет.

_И это несправедливо._

_Так несправедливо, что не может быть правдой._

                                                                 А. Ширяева

 

***

            Теперь уже мало кто помнит, что каких-то пять – семь лет назад профессор Генри Маккой – одарённый биофизик, с блеском защитивший докторскую диссертацию – выглядел совсем по-другому. Когда ему случается просматривать свои старые фото, Генри удивляется: как, этот застенчивый нескладный очкарик – он сам? Подумать только!

По имени его тоже почти не называют. Разве что профессор Ксавье в нечастых беседах с глазу на глаз. Иногда Маккой забывает, что когда-то друзья называли его Хэнком, коллеги – Генри. Теперь товарищи по команде называют его Зверем, ученики – профессором, остальные – просто по фамилии.

            Никто не удивляется не совсем обычному виду Маккоя: кряжистый, высокий, покрытый густой синей шерстью, в чертах получеловеческого лица с широкой львиной переносицей проскальзывает что-то волчье, впечатление усиливают умные желтовато-карие глаза за стёклами очков. Однако, несмотря на внешность, профессор добродушен, обладает неплохим чувством юмора и завидным спокойствием, вывести из себя его ох как непросто. Иногда, увлёкшись во время занятия, он может  не заметить, что пол уже кончился и подняться по стене на потолок, дочитывая лекцию уже оттуда, но кого этим удивишь?.. Вон того парня за задней партой, который днём и ночью носит тёмные очки, потому что его взгляд сжигает дотла? Или, может, худенькую темнокожую девчонку, что сидит у окна и способна вызвать бурю одним движением ресниц? Впрочем, детей грозный вид Маккоя не обманывает, наиболее смышлёные давно поняли, что профессор натура увлекающаяся и развести его на какой-нибудь интересный опыт прямо во время урока проще простого ( «Профессор Маккой! Пожар!» – «Ну кто так горит! Вот как надо гореть!»).

            Положа руку на сердце, Генри Филипп Маккой может себе признаться, что ему такая жизнь нравится. По крайней мере, времени на скуку и воспоминания остаётся мало, а то и не остаётся вовсе.

            За проверкой домашних заданий, тестов и работой над  их совместным с Ксавье проектом Маккой часто засиживается в лаборатории допоздна. Случается, он и спит там. 

Этим осенним вечером Маккой опять полуночничает за стопкой контрольных по биологии. Кофеварка давно пуста, нужно сварить ещё кофе и где-то в столе были крекеры... Обострённый слух Хэнка улавливает далёкие шумы, сопровождающие отход ко сну этого развесёлого учреждения, на вывеске которого значится «Школа Ксавье для одарённых детей». Вот хлопает дверца холодильника и скрипят половицы: кто-то тайком вылез перекусить на сон грядущий. Из кабинета Ксавье слышится звук шагов и стук трости: директор школы – та ещё сова. Тысячи мелких шумов, издаваемых старым домом и его обитателями.

            Маккой вспоминает, что летом в школе стоит мёртвая тишина: дети возвращаются домой, а кому некуда возвращаться – тех Ксавье усаживает в автобус и под присмотром пары преподавателей отправляет отдыхать на побережье. Хэнку же ехать некуда. Да и незачем, по правде говоря. Школа Ксавье теперь его дом.

            В одну из тихих душных летних ночей, пропитанных стрёкотом цикад и запахом сохнущей от зноя травы, сквозь открытое настежь окно тихо и незаметно пришла она. Не издав ни звука, не дав сказать ни слова, она как лоза обвилась вокруг него, запечатав его рот своими губами. Шорох ткани,  тонкие сильные руки, сцепленные в замок на затылке, гибкое тело, вытянутое как струна. Потом – жаркие горяченные ласки, пальцы, запутавшиеся в густой шерсти, падающая на пол одежда – его брюки и её пронзительно белое платье – с коротким рыком он подсаживает её повыше, она с готовностью обхватывает ногами его талию… Сильная, гибкая, нетерпеливая. Сдавленно стонет, когда он берёт её… Слишком много, но останавливаться нельзя, невозможно, лучше умереть – и он начинает двигаться в медленном неторопливом ритме. Она закусывает губу, приспосабливается, чуть напрягаясь, даёт ему понять, что можно быть смелее. Ритм ускоряется, она отчаянно старается не стонать, сжимает  губы, но в момент оргазма вскрикивает, вытягиваясь и впиваясь пальцами в его плечи, всем телом чувствуя грудное рычание.  Напоследок она целует его. Сильно, жадно, почти кусая. И уходит, подхватив с пола платье. Обнажённая, дышащая отголоском недавнего безумия. Рейвен Даркхольм. Мистик. Тень с тысячью лиц.

            Маккой мог бы воспроизвести ту ночь в памяти по минутам, он до сих пор иногда задаётся вопросом, что это было? Муки совести? Внезапный каприз? Коротко дёрнув головой, Хэнк отгоняет это воспоминание. Не сейчас.

            С хрустом размяв затёкшие от долгого сидения в одной позе суставы, он отправляется ставить кофе. Удовлетворённо кивнув заурчавшей машине, возвращается под лампу, к работе. И чувствует, как шерсть вдоль позвоночника встаёт дыбом. В комнате кто-то чужой. Хэнк напряжённо прислушивается, тянет носом воздух.

             – Доброй ночи, – в круг света от настольной лампы выходит Рейвен. Одетая в тёмное, она и сама кажется тенью. От неожиданности Хэнк едва не отшатывается от неё.

             – Не говори, что соскучилась и решила заглянуть на огонёк. Что тебе нужно? – устало спрашивает Маккой. Женщина напротив него молчит, будто собираясь с мыслями.

            – Я… я хотела тебя кое о чём попросить… Хэнк, – смущённо начинает она. Тёмные пальцы нервно теребят ворот куртки. Она растеряна, прячет взгляд. Это так не похоже на неё-обычную.

            – Я слушаю, – чуть суше, чем хотелось бы, говорит он.

            – У меня есть сын. Ему почти шесть. Я… я бы хотела отдать его в школу… – Рейвен выдавливает из себя слова по капле, будто подбирает их наощупь, будто идёт по узкому карнизу, опасаясь сорваться.

            Да, до Маккоя доходили слухи о команде – Братстве Мутантов – которую собрал вокруг себя Эрик Леншерр, он же Магнето. Кажется, Рейвен живёт с тем самым телепортатором, Азазелем. Значит, у них ещё и ребёнок… Хэнк молчит. И как будто это вынуждает Мистик говорить и говорить снова, быстро и сбивчиво:

             – Я знаю, если ты попросишь, Ксавье не откажет. Курт хороший мальчик, послушный, любознательный, ему нужны сверстники…

            – Рейвен… давай начистоту, – Хэнк снимает очки и устало трёт переносицу, –  Ты хочешь, чтобы я уговорил Ксавье принять в школу твоего сына? Почему бы тебе самой его об этом не попросить?

             – Ты забыл, при каких обстоятельствах мы расстались?.. – хмуро произносит Рейвен, прислоняясь к столу и обхватывая себя руками, как будто от холода, - Я боюсь, Хэнк. Надвигается что-то большое и мне страшно.

             – Леншерр?

            – Не знаю. Он почти ничего мне не рассказывает. И потом, Братство – это не место для ребёнка! – женщина в два шага подходит к Хэнку, – Я боюсь за него. За Курта. Я…

            Маккой притягивает Рейвен к себе, ласково гладит по жёстким рыжим волосам. Она, зажмурившись, утыкается в пушистый мех. Не плачет, нет, просто молчит, судорожно дыша.

            – Хорошо,  – сдаётся он, – я поговорю с Чарльзом.

            Рейвен вздыхает, потом поднимает голову:

            – Спасибо. – Медленно освободившись от объятий, она отходит к столу. – Я бы не смогла. Я пыталась убедить себя, но даже ради Курта… я просто не в силах. И дело даже не в том, что тогда случилось. Чарльз не держит зла, я знаю. Но меня просто выворачивает от его сострадания. Рядом со святыми всегда так остро ощущаешь собственное несовершенство…

            Хэнк знает, что эта внезапная откровенность – плата за услугу. Рейвен всегда была молчуньей, что-либо вытянуть из неё против её желания было совершенно невозможно.

             – Хочешь на него посмотреть?.. – робко спрашивает она.

            Маккой рассеянно кивает. Из внутреннего кармана куртки Рейвен достаёт маленький потрёпанный снимок. Чёрно-белый. Фото кажется мистификацией: худенький темнокожий мальчик, похожий на чертёнка, по три пальца на руках и ногах,   длинный хвост, обвившийся вокруг ножки стула… Выражение маленького лица очень серьёзно.

            – У него синяя кожа. Как у меня,  – по губам Мистик скользит лёгкая улыбка, – А ещё он «прыгун», как…

             – …Как отец, – заканчивает за неё Маккой, – Он, кстати, в курсе насчёт школы?

             – Я поговорю с Азазелем. Он поймёт, – отвечает Рейвен. – Через два дня, в это же время. Мне… я хотела бы знать, что вы решили.

            – Хорошо, – Маккой возвращает ей фото. Она тщательно прячет его, потом поворачивается, чтобы уйти. По спине под курткой проходит волна дрожи, будто Мистик собралась изменить облик, но вместо этого она вдруг сдавленно всхлипывает и тихо ругается:

            – Чёрт, я не могу! Всё это враньё!.. Я так устала, Хэнк… – Рейвен оборачивается, будто забыв, зачем приходила. Маккой сбит с толку, ему кажется, что она мучительно хочет ему что-то рассказать,  нужно только задать правильный вопрос.

            – Вы с Азазелем всегда можете выйти из игры, – пробует он.

            – Нет, уже не можем, – Рейвен кривится как от боли, закусывает губу, – Они оба неправы, понимаешь, Хэнк? И Чарльз с его безграничной верой в человечество, и Леншерр с его геноцидом. Просто рядом с Эриком я могу жить, я даже могу его понять, а вот Ксавье…

            Она молчит, будто собираясь с духом. Потом продолжает:

            – Знаешь, мне давно надо было с кем-то поговорить. Просто. По-человечески, как бы смешно это ни звучало. У меня ведь совсем нет друзей, Хэнк. Азазель не в счёт: наши отношения скорее похожи на сделку. Я позволяю ему распоряжаться собой, а он в отместку заботится обо мне. И о Курте. Я ведь жуткая трусиха, Хэнк. Правда. У Азазеля волчье чутьё, он всегда знает, когда пора рвать когти. А ещё он телепортатор. Я живу с ним и надеюсь, что когда запахнет жареным, он меня не бросит… – Рейвен горько смеётся. Маккою хочется подойти, обнять её, сказать какую-нибудь успокоительную глупость, лишь бы она замолчала, лишь бы не выворачивала душу наизнанку. Потому что он чувствует, как ей больно.

            – Я слишком много вру, Хэнк…  – Мистик, будто угадывая его мысли, подходит совсем близко, – Знаешь, Курт – он твой.

            Маккой непонимающе смотрит в ярко-жёлтые, лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Потом качает головой:

            – Рейвен, не надо…

             – Не веришь? Правильно,  я бы на твоём месте тоже не поверила. Но это так, – Рейвен снова тихо смеётся, – Возьми у мальчика кровь, если хочешь, и сравни со своей.

            – Перестань, – раздражённо произносит Маккой, – Посмотри на меня – и на него!

            – Хэнк, – вкрадчиво шепчет Рейвен, – Ты же учёный. Мне ли рассказывать тебе, что на определённой стадии развития мать и ребёнок – одно целое? Они дышат одними лёгкими, едят одну и ту же пищу… У них одно тело на двоих. А я, если ты не забыл, метаморф.

            Маккой подходит к Рейвен совсем близко. Вплотную. Прищурив близорукие глаза, всматривается в лицо…

            – Зачем?..

            – Ребёнку нужен был отец, – устало поясняет женщина, – Азазель любит Курта. Они оба ничего не знают.

             – Подожди, – начинает было Маккой, – а как же способность к телепортации?..

            – Просто повезло. Ты же знаешь, что мутации распределяются случайным образом…

            – Послушай, – обрывает её Хэнк, – Я уверен, Чарльз согласится. Почему бы тебе не привести мальчика уже завтра?

            Мистик думает. Кусает губы. Потом кивает:

             – Послезавтра. В это же время.

            Он надеется, что Рейвен хотя бы улыбнётся ему на прощанье, но она одним прыжком оказывается на подоконнике, протискивается в открытую створку – и всё. Ни следа. Будто весь этот полуночный разговор просто привиделся профессору Генри Маккою, допоздна засидевшемуся за проверкой контрольных работ.

 

***

 

            Они оба – и Чарльз, и Хэнк – слишком поздно поймут, что что-то пошло не так. Прождав до трёх часов ночи, потом – увидев, как светает в холодном октябрьском небе… Ксавье запрётся в своей «башне из слоновой кости», до боли в висках обшаривая окрестности, однако не обнаружит ни следа Курта и Мистик. Маккой, убеждая не то Чарльза, не то сам себя, будет утверждать, что они просто находятся за пределами диапазона «Церебро». Чуть ли не сутки напролёт Хэнк будет копаться в электронных потрохах машины, отлаживая и настраивая, но безнадёжно.

            Через пять лет, серьёзно перестроив конструкцию, скрестив достижения кибернетики и биологии, биофизик Генри Маккой создаст улучшенную версию «Церебро», диапазон которой сможет охватить всю страну. Курта они найдут в бродячем цирке. Случайно. Местонахождение Азазеля и Мистик установить так и не удастся. Возможно, они просто покинули страну, иначе… но об этом думать Генри Маккою совсем-совсем не хочется.


End file.
